No Way Out
by ambrosebustnx
Summary: 5 years ago Holly, Courtney and another girl were kidnapped & locked up, however, they managed to escape his evil clutches and moved on with their lives but now 5 years later he's alive and coming back for them. How will the girl's escape him this time? [Currently rated T, will be changing to M sometime later]
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: I only own Holly, Courtney & Laura (other girl)**_

Summary: 5 years ago Holly, Courtney and another girl were kidnapped & locked up, however, they managed to escape his evil clutches and moved on with their lives but now 5 years later he's alive and coming back for them. How will the girl's escape him this time? [Currently rated T, will be changing to M sometime later].

* * *

_Their make-shift prison was in a state, she had been in a fight with their captor trying to find a way for herself, Courtney and the other girl. For the past two months, the three girls were trapped in what they could call their own personal hell. For those two months, they had tried over & over again to escape the hell hole that they were trapped in but to no avail. Now he was sat taunting her, smirking. Earlier on that night the three young girls tried to escape but once again luck wasn't on their side and he had caught them in the act, now he was beyond pissed, he had punished not only Courtney by punching her in the face and locking her in small room somewhere but the other girl too and now she was lying on the ground barely breathing, soon it would be Holly's turn for a punishment._

"_You're never going to get out" he smirked, she couldn't help but look at him with hatred "it doesn't matter how many times you try you won't" he added on, she stayed silent. He slowly stood up and something had caught Holly's eye, she hoped he wouldn't see what she saw, but she thought it could help her get herself and the other girls out. He kept on talking to her, she wasn't listening to him, she never did. She moved slowly to where the knife was. Her heart was beating fast, slowing picking it up and standing up. It was now or forever to be trapped here. _

_Holly was so close to him when he turned around and slapped her in her face making her fall down to the ground_

_"Not today bitch" he snarled and went to grab the knife that she had dropped, they both ended up fighting each other for it but they didn't know that Courtney had managed to escape from her room. He didn't know that she had until he got up and turned around to walk out, he saw her and with the dismay, he dropped the knife, with Holly being down on the ground he could take her yet again, although he was getting pretty bored with these girls thinking they had the upper hand. After tonight he would teach them a lesson they'd never forget. With their captor being occupied with Courtney, Holly saw her chance to get them out of there. Not making any sudden movements she picked up the knife and stabbed him. He cried out in pain _

_"Courtney RUN" Holly yelled and with that Courtney ran and looked for a way out_

_Their captor had turned around, Holly kicked him and he fell to the ground, she got on top of him and continued to stab him. Holly was shocked as to what she had just done. She looked down at him, his blood was everywhere and he was no longer moving. Holly saw this chance for her escape. She ran out of the room and ran trying to find a way out. She had ran past Courtney's room and looked in, she was happy to see that she wasn't in there but now she didn't know where she was_

_"Dammit" Courtney muttered to herself "I'll come and find you if you haven't found a way out Courts"_

_For what felt like forever Holly found a way out. A small door opening hide behind a wall. Coming out she looked around to make sure nobody else was there. The coast was clear and she made a beeline for the door. She saw some keys and grabbed the two sets, she tried the door but fortunately for her luck was on her side and it was unlocked. Opening it she ran out and saw the car a few feet away from the house, running towards it she looked around her and saw a handful of people outside, she made her way over and she saw that Courtney was there crying on someone's shoulder, the other girl that was with them was there too but she was on the ground. She hadn't made it._

_Seeing Holly walking over to them Courtney went over to her "He's dead" Holly said, merely a whisper. Courtney pulled her in for a hug, they heard siren's coming their way. They were finally free from that monster. _

* * *

That was the second nightmare that Holly had, had that week. Waking up she checked her legs to make sure they weren't bleeding, looking at the clock she saw that it was 8 am. Holly decided it was time to get a shower and get ready for the day ahead.

"Morning" her husband Drew said "want a coffee?" he asked

"Sure" Holly smiled

He knew that something was eating her up inside but he didn't want to ask what. Holly never told him and he never thought of asking her, he thought that if she wanted to tell him she would, but she hadn't, surely if it was that important she would have told him about it.

"I'm going to see Courtney today" Holly said

"What time are you going to see her?" He asked

"In about half an hour, so I better get going" She replied, drinking the rest of her coffee and giving him a kiss

Walking into the psychiatric hospital's visiting area, she saw Courtney and went over. Courtney saw her and waved, she was happy to see her. Courtney didn't really have anybody to visit her it was just mainly Holly & Drew and on the odd occasion her brother. On this visit Courtney looked tired and down, usually whenever Holly visited Courtney, Courtney was happy and perky. Courtney was week's away from being released and she couldn't wait. Sure the place wasn't the best nor was it the worst; however it was heaven compared to the hell that she, Holly and the other girl had gone through.

"You alright?" Holly asked

"Not really" Courtney sighed

"Why, what's up?" Holly replied

"I had a bad dream" Courtney replied

"What about?" Holly asked

"It was about him, about us" Courtney replied

"What about?" Holly asked, her heart starting to race more

"He's not dead Holly, he's coming back for us and this time it's the end for us both" Courtney whispered


	2. Chapter 2

_Holly had gone back inside although she was told to stay where she was and was not to move. The paramedic would be seeing her soon, but she didn't listen. She wanted to see him being taken away. Holly wasn't proud of what she did, but she just had to do it, for the sake of her and the other two. She had slyed back into the room to where his body was, the mortician was there checking him over, she looked over at their former captor. After a few seconds, the mortician went to talk to one of his colleagues. That was when he looked up at Holly and winked at her._

* * *

Holly had spent the past two days thinking about what Courtney had said to her, sure she was freaked out but heading into work she pushed it to the back of her mind. At least work would take her mind off of it, well at least for now anyway. Walking to her desk and sat down, the heels she was wearing this morning were giving her grieve. Holly wasn't at her desk long when someone came up to her with a bunch of flowers, she looked at them but all that was said on the card was '_**see you later xx**_', for some reason she thought that Drew had sent them. She had put them in a glass of water and sat back down at her desk when her phone started ringing

"I see that you received them, beautiful aren't they?" the voice said

"Who is this" Holly asked

"You mean to tell me that we had spent those wonderful two months together and you can't even remember who I am, come on now Holly. I know you think about what happened every day" he replied

"Leave me alone" Holly growled, quietly

"I've missed you, Holly, I've also missed Courtney. I'd say that I'd also miss that other bitch but she's dead" he laughed

"Don't you dare mention Courtney or Laura" Holly snapped, punching down on her desk, making everyone around her look at her

"I'll be seeing you & Courtney very soon" and with that, he hung up

Holly was shaking, almost on the verge of crying, a few of her colleagues had gone up to her, including her boss who had heard the commotion

"Holly?" her boss said, making her look up, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied, trying to keep herself calm

"Holly, I can see that you're not, I don't know what has happened, but I think it'd be better if you went home" her boss said

She knew that trying to argue with her boss wasn't going to do her any favours, instead, she packed her things up and left. But she went back to get the flowers and threw them in the bin on the way out.

* * *

Holly looked at the grave that was in front of her, poor Laura. No loved ones coming to visit her, it was just Holly that did. Courtney couldn't make it, but Courtney had promised that when she was out of that place she'd help Holly maintain it. Bending down she put the flowers neatly on her grave. She cursed herself because of that night, but now at least Laura didn't have to deal with the aftermath. They didn't really speak her and Laura, but that was because he usually kept herself and Laura separate. Courtney had spoken to her often as they usually shared the same tiny room.

"So this is where you're hiding" she heard her husband say, startling her a little making her jump a little

"DREW" she yelled

"I've been looking for you everywhere"

"Oh really, why?"

"Your boss rang me"

"Did he have too?"

"Yeah, he was worried about you and wanted to make sure you had gotten home okay, that was an hour after you had left, I got worried since you didn't answer my calls or messages"

"I'm sorry"

"What's going on with you Holly? You've been having these nightmares. This week you've woke up in a panic"

"I can't tell you" Holly mumbled

"Of course you can babe, I'm YOUR husband, I need to be looking after you"

Holly sighed, telling Drew wasn't going to be easy but if she told him he could somehow protect her

"Can we go somewhere else?" Holly asked "I don't want to talk about it here"


End file.
